


Aaron Teaches Alexander How To Dance

by TeacupUnicorn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Cute, Dancing, Dancing Lessons, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Hamburr, I LOVE THESE GUYS TOO MUCH, M/M, No Angst, One Shot, Slow Dancing, Sweetness, There's like almost no angst in this, like UGHHHH, like it's just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeacupUnicorn/pseuds/TeacupUnicorn
Summary: "Oh, come on, you know I can't dance!""I know nothing of the sort.""Please, Burr?""No, Alexander.""I bet you're great at it.""No."Alexander huffed. He wasn't going to give in without a fight.





	Aaron Teaches Alexander How To Dance

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So, I've been completely obsessed with Hamilton recently after my friends wouldn't stop playing the songs and I decided to take a look into it, and OH MY GOSH NOOOOOO! HAMMY, BURRY! WHY, YOU TWO OBLIVIOUS IDIOTS, WHY?! So... I couldn't stop imagining this little scene literally everywhere I went, so I decided to write it.
> 
> I don't know anything about that time period, so I'm sorry if they didn't slow dance or whatever back then. Also, I don't know how to dance, so I was just kind of vague about what they did. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hamilton; that pleasure is solely for the one and only Lin-Manuel Miranda.

"Burr?" Alexander Hamilton asked his best friend, Aaron Burr, standing at the door leading into his study.

Aaron looked up from where he was reading a letter from a friend on his desk. "Yes?" He was staying in Hamilton's house for the afternoon, at Hamilton's invitation, and had taken the letter with him. Hamilton's eyes seemed to be playful and clever as usual, but Aaron knew him better. He could see some worry beneath his façade; it was clear in his slightly fidgety hands and his too-straight posture and his eyes that wouldn't quite meet Aaron's, flickering all over the place.

"So... the Winter's Ball is coming up." Hamilton was going to hint at something now. Maybe a girl that Aaron would want to go with?

"What about it?" Aaron asked.

"Well, see, I never learned how to dance, because no one ever showed me how. I didn't exactly have parents, but you know what that was like, I guess, and I just don't want to be embarrassed in front of everyone there, you know, because it's —"

"And what is the point?" Aaron asked his friend, cutting him off before he could get too far off-topic. Hamilton opened his mouth, then paused.

"I'm... gonna need someone to teach me, aren't I? And I don't want to go to Mulligan, Lafayette, or Laurens because they're usually together and I don't want them to make fun. I know they don't mean anything by it, but I still don't want them to laugh. It's not funny," — his voice was getting heated now — "that I don't know how to dance. I never had anyone to teach me. But you seem to know everything, so I'm assuming you know how — do you?"

Aaron stared for a second or two, noticing how Hamilton's cheeks were flushed and his head was held up indignantly. My gosh, had Hamilton just _complimented_ him? Then he responded. "...Yeah, I know how to. My mom and dad taught me when they were still around."

Hamilton nodded. Then he took a breath. "Would you want to teach me?" It was hesitant, something that was rare for him.

Aaron froze. Dance? Sure, why not? But dance with _Hamilton_? No. No, no, no. There were so many ways this could go wrong. So, so many. But... he looked so nervous, as though he was scared that Aaron would say no or laugh. Aaron would never laugh, but.... Against his better judgement, Aaron considered it. It wasn't as though he was actually _acting_ on his little crush, as long as he didn't get caught up in his dark, clever eyes or beautiful long hair or his soft touch — Aaron needed to stop. _Hamilton could never like you back_ , he told his mind. He steeled himself. "No, Alexander," he said, and immediately regretted it when his friend's face fell, crestfallen. But then Hamilton opened his mouth and fought back, like he always did.

"Oh, come on, you know I can't dance!"

"I know nothing of the sort."

"Please, Burr?"

"No, Alexander."

"I bet you're great at it."

"No."

Alexander huffed. He wasn't going to give in without a fight.

"Do you want me to look foolish in front of everyone? I thought you were better than that, Burr."

Aaron sighed. This was exactly why he didn't like being around Hamilton. He would always try to guilt trip you. Noticing Aaron's facial changes, Hamilton perked up.

"Please, Burr?"

Aaron looked back at Alexander's hopeful face, fully intending to tell him, "Sorry, I'm really not that good at it, go find someone else," but when his mouth opened, different words came out.

"Fine, Hamilton."

Aaron cursed himself mentally, screaming insults at his brain and the part of it that decided to _like_ Alexander. Why did God put him through this torture? What did he ever do to deserve this?

But all thoughts of stupidity subsided when Alexander's shoulders visibly relaxed and he looked oh-so-happy and Aaron could kiss him right here and now, because oh _God_ , that face. That beautiful, content face that Aaron longed to kiss and hold and —

 _STOP with these urges_ , he told himself. They won't get you anywhere. He can't love you, you can't love him. It's that simple. Deal with it. Get over it, Aaron. Get over _him_.

But Aaron couldn't. He'd tried. Nothing worked. Alexander Hamilton was someone he could never get rid of, it seemed.

"Thanks, Burr." Hamilton grinned. "Come on!" He moved back a bit and motioned down the hall.

"Now?" Aaron asked, surprised. Although he really shouldn't be. This was Hamilton speaking. He didn't waste time, ever.

"Yeah," the non-time-waster himself replied. "Come on!" And with that, he disappeared down the hallway. Aaron sighed and followed him, leaving his desk mildly messy. He followed Hamilton down the hallway to a deserted room. It was somewhat large, big enough to dance in. There was a single dirty window that let in quite a bit of light, surprisingly.

Hamilton turned around to face Aaron, and, silhouetted by the window's light, looked strangely angelic. "So," he said, clapping his hands together. "Show me what to do." He spread his hands around him in the sort of motion that one would make if they were about to hug someone, then relaxed them at his side.

Aaron slowly stepped up to him, determined to not look into Hamilton's eyes. He took hold of one of Hamilton's arms and placed it next to him, then took his other one and placed it on his other side. He then clasped Alexander's hands, which were shaking slightly. Or maybe it was his hands. He couldn't tell.

"Okay, so, first, you step with _this_ foot," — Alexander did — "and then lift your arm like _this_. Then you step... and spin. I'll take the leading role for right now to show you how to do it yourself later."

"Okay, so, you just..." Alexander said, moving to what had been done and doing it quite well.

"Yeah, that's it," Aaron said. "Now, you do this..." And so it continued, Aaron showing Alexander steps and Alexander copying them. After about fifteen minutes, forgetting his previous vow, Aaron, grinning, looked up into Alexander's face to tell him what a spectacular job he was doing, but he suddenly stilled. Alexander was staring at him, in that way that he did sometimes, the way that made him get chills and feel odd in his stomach, but usually, they weren't inches away from the other's lips. Usually, their bodies were across the room from each other, not so close he could feel Alexander's heat radiating off of him. He was about to pull away, say that Hamilton had done well and they were done for the day, when Alexander pulled Aaron back into the dance. They twirled together, becoming one dancer as they moved simultaneously. The light bathed them in a dim light that felt incredibly intimate. Aaron got lost in Alex's face as they danced. There seemed to be nothing else but them dancing, dancing, dancing. Aaron forgot the rules of society, forgot about the stress of forming a new nation, forgot about it all, for Alexander, because this just felt _right_.

Suddenly, Alex halted. They stared into each other's eyes, their hearts beating fast, warmth surrounding them. And then — neither of them were quite sure how it had happened — their lips were touching. It was a soft, gentle touch, but neither of them broke it, both too caught up in each other to care. Then, Alexander, with the flicker of a little grin, deepened the kiss and Aaron felt something heavy in his chest click together, as through it were always meant to be. The two of them. Aaron and Alexander. Hamilton and Burr. Forever.

Aaron couldn't even find it within himself to care that it was 1780 and he was kissing a man, because the man, _this_ man, was Alexander Hamilton, and the rules never applied when Hamilton was involved. Aaron kissed back fiercely, hardly daring it to be true, and Alexander made a happy little noise of contentedness, a noise that made Aaron start gripping his arms desperately, as though scared that this moment would slip away if he let go. Somehow, Aaron found himself backed against the wall, Alexander's body pressed against his. Alexander Hamilton took what he wanted, that much was true.

Aaron broke the kiss, staring at Alex's eyes in awe. Alexander looked rather pleased with himself, smirking slightly. Then he opened his mouth (his very kissable mouth, Aaron noted) and said the one thing that could've made Aaron feel even better.

"So, can we dance again tomorrow?"

Aaron laughed, a long, good laugh (the kind he hadn't laughed in a long time), and pulled Alexander in for another kiss.

"Of course, you plonk."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! :) It took me a few days to perfect, but if you see a mistake, feel perfectly free to tell me. Comments and kudos make my day (seriously, though, they really do)! <3
> 
> (Also, I got the "plonk" idea from the user "holograms" and their Hamburr fic. The nickname was just so cute, I couldn't resist.)


End file.
